


everything

by acheaptrickandacheesyoneline, andcreation



Series: A Thing [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Smoaking billionaires, implied Oliver Queen/Tommy Merlyn/Felicity Smoak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acheaptrickandacheesyoneline/pseuds/acheaptrickandacheesyoneline, https://archiveofourown.org/users/andcreation/pseuds/andcreation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver shows Felicity the place that helped put him back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. someone is waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acheaptrickandacheesyoneline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acheaptrickandacheesyoneline/gifts).



> Oliver shows Felicity the place that helped put him back together. (Oliver/Felicity, but implied Oliver/Felicity/Tommy).
> 
> Title is from "Someone is Waiting" from the musical Company.

  
  


At least once every year, they made it a point to get away.

Tommy loved the ocean - the smell of the salty air, the white sandy beaches, and Felicity’s itty bitty bikinis. He swore up and down that he loved it for reasons other than that little yellow number she had chosen for last year’s trip, but Oliver had his doubts.

Oliver preferred the quaint, quiet and snowy little mountain towns. Something about homemade apple cider, cozy sweaters, and how peaceful it is when it snows. The speed of life in that snowy little town was soothing to him.

He had been so excited to show Felicity this little town that helped put him back together. They had finally gotten the chance to get away for a long weekend, just the two of them, and Oliver had needed some prodding to take the opportunity. Some parts about being a three were still hard for him to grasp sometimes, and this chance to get away with Tommy felt a little foreign. But he couldn’t hide his excitement to whisk his (their, he reminded himself) girl away and share this piece of himself with her.

(It wasn’t that he didn’t want to share it with Tommy, too - but this time was about the two of them being right so that they could be three. Someday, the two of them could share this place with Tommy. When that happened, it would be “Oh, Tommy - you have to try _this_ coffee shop, or we found this little hole-in-the-wall bar that you’ll love. Oliver, remember the one that smelled a little funny?” and then nights spent curled up in front of the fireplace altogether.)

It was on one of these coffee-finding missions, as Felicity called them, that she snapped this picture to send to Tommy. That morning, she had stolen Oliver’s wool camping socks to wear and skipped out of the bedroom, leaving him to get ready for their morning coffee stop.

He never thought he’d have this (her or Tommy or any of it), because he felt broken. But with each passing day, and Tommy’s laugh and her hand in his… the brokenness faded.

“Oliver, you’re taking _too long_! All the skiers are going to get the good pastries.”

He walked down the stairs, and saw that not only had she taken his socks, but she also had the sweater he wore yesterday and his favorite beanie to throw over her dirty hair, and the sight of her, all bundled up and smiling and waiting for him took his breath away.

He snapped a picture of her, then. He would send it to Tommy later, but for now - their girl was waiting for _him_ , and he wasn’t going to let his cloudy mind keep her waiting anymore.


	2. The Joy You Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day at work, and an even longer time getting home, Tommy wants nothing more than to just sleep. He could be persuaded otherwise though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With yesterday being the third anniversary of Tommy Meryln's on show death (which I know many of us, including the two of us) will NEVER be over, have some Toliver Fluff.
> 
> Title comes from the show 'The Light in the Piazza': https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r5uCkXC3IRE

Elevators were a wonderful invention, Tommy decided as his came to a stop at his floor. After pulling a twenty six hour shift at the ER when it was only supposed to have been a normal day of fourteen hours for him, he wasn’t sure he would have been able to walk up the godawful number of stairs to the loft they all shared together. Oliver’s loft, really, if only because it was his name on the lease. At least until next month when he and Felicity could sign onto it for the next year’s renewal. 

 

No, elevators were good things. They brought him up so he could concentrate on trying to find his keys in his coat as he half stumbled to the door. Otherwise he would have given up at the landing on the third floor and just slumped down in the corner there to sleep until forever. Fumbling with his keys to pull out the right one, he leaned heavily on the door to hold him up. Inside he could hear someone running water at their kitchen sink, shuffling around their home, and in that moment Tommy wanted nothing more than to be able to forget the door and his stupid keys and already be inside to take off his stupid shoes and fall into bed. Or the couch. Someplace flat with a degree of padding was all he was after right now. 

 

His fingers felt thick and uncoordinated when he finally got hold of the loft key Felicity had colored red with her nail polish for him. He let his head fall against the door as he poked it into the lock. It turned more easily than normal for a reason he soon found out when Oliver opened the door and Tommy just sort of fell into him.

 

Oliver took a step back with the force of Tommy’s almost fall and let out a quiet whumpf before wrapping his arms around him. “Jesus, Tommy. Are you just getting home now?”

 

“There was a car crash towards the end of shift,” Tommy mumbled into his boyfriend’s chest. Shirtless Oliver was his favorite Oliver, something both he and Felicity shared their appreciation of on a near daily basis. “Bus of some high school kids on their way back from something slipped on black ice or something like that, and Memorial couldn’t take everyone that got hurt. We were flight-for-lifed the second worst who needed treatment but weren’t going to be dying in the next thirty seconds unless they got help. Soon as I was done with a punctured lung that the bus driver had, a gunshot victim was brought in. Shot in the stomach during a robbery gone bad in the Glades, and we were the closest. I was already scrubbing down from before, so wasn’t much work to scrub back up again.” He let out a long sigh that felt like it released all the tension his shoulders had been carrying. “Was a long day, ‘liver”

 

Oliver rubbed at his back, making Tommy melt further into his arms. “Thought you just got home after Felicity and I went to bed last night and you didn’t want to wake us up, never that you didn’t come home at all.” His hands moved to Tommy’s shoulders and held him steady as he pulled him away from his body to look at his face. “Do you need breakfast or sleep more right now?”

 

His stomach made a noise at the thought of breakfast, and while Tommy knew that Oliver would make him a damn fine egg and toast, their bed was calling him even more. “Sleep,” he decided with a nod, pushing off of Oliver to stand on his own. He could do this, he could make it up the stairs under his own power. It was only fourteen of them and he didn’t need someone to take care of him. 

 

As much as he wanted to lean into Oliver’s bare muscled frame on the way up the stairs, he knew that he could not. It wouldn’t be good for him to show that he wasn’t able to stand on his own two feet, whether metaphorically or literally. His father was an ass, but that was a lesson Malcolm had taught him quickly, and one that made sense. He had made it a point after that to not rely on the man for anything, and look where it had gotten him: ABS certified trauma surgeon at Glades Memorial Hospital, one of the youngest if not the youngest ever on staff. More importantly, he had done with without his father’s money or name. It was an accomplishment that was his and his alone.

 

He half walked half pulled himself up those fourteen steps from hell into the small hallway that ran the width of their loft and opened into the master bedroom, a guest room and an extra bathroom. The California King bed had already been made thanks to Oliver’s neat freak tendencies that had developed from his time in the marines. Tommy barely hesitated before he flopped face forward onto the plush pillowtop mattress, letting his feet dangle off the bed. He would take his shoes off later. Definitely later. When he was able to think about moving without giving up on account of exhaustion lat...Oh, hey, his shoes were coming off. 

 

Tommy forced himself up onto his forearms and gave Oliver a small smile when he turned from putting Tommy’s shoes in the closet. “I would’ve gotten to them,” he told him.

 

“I know.”

 

“Why did you do it then?”

 

Oliver climbed onto the bed so he was next to him. “Cause I love you and I could,” he told Tommy, pressing his lips against his forehead. 

 

He let out a low agreeable noise and curled himself further into Oliver’s side. Closing his eyes, he absently ran a hand over his chest, fighting back a smile every time he found something that made the other man shudder or take in a sudden hissed breath. It wasn’t that he was trying to start anything--Lord only knew he was too tired to even think about that--but it was near impossible for Tommy to be around Oliver and not want to touch him in some way, even if just a hand on his shoulder, or a foot slung across his thigh. 

 

He hadn’t always felt that way about Oliver. When Felicity had first introduced the two of them, well, he was ashamed to admit that his first reaction had been to push her away and towards him because who the hell would want to be with someone as fucked up and broken as he was, living on takeout and ramen with Oliver and his whole Greek god thing around. 

 

Thankfully, Felicity was far less of an idiot than he was. Somehow, along the way of getting to know one another, he and Felicity became Oliver, Felicity and him and no one was quite sure the moment that it had happened, just that it had. 

 

A low groan from Oliver had him opening his eyes halfway to see what he was complaining about, but he quickly closed them again as Oliver rolled them both further up onto the bed until Tommy was pressed into the bed by his weight. His hands weren’t exactly idle either, raking up his shirt until Tommy was forced to break the kiss Oliver had been giving him in order to get it off the rest of the way. He had about a second to breathe before Oliver’s lips were back on his, slipping his tongue into his mouth. 

 

“Oliver,” Tommy said with a groan. “Oliver!” 

 

“What?” he asked, moving from mouth to jaw and then up to his ear.

 

“As much as I love your hot body and your dick rubbing right there, I don’t think me and my dick are in any condition to be able to reciprocate at the moment.”

 

Oliver pulled away from him, and Tommy immediately closed his eyes at his face. His lips were a flushed red from their kissing, but it was his eyes, his bright blue eyes, that got into him the most. He looked almost hurt, and Tommy realized it was probably because this was the first time in a long time that Oliver had tried to initiate between the two of them without Felicity around. 

 

After a moment, Oliver nodded slowly and rolled onto his back next to Tommy. He was near enough that Tommy could feel the heat he radiated, but far enough away that he didn’t feel like he was going to be smothered by it. Sleep, finally.

 

Which was of course the reason that, now that he could have it, was why he couldn’t get to sleep. His father’s voice in his head again, asking him why anyone would want to be with him for any other reason that out of obligation. The fact that he hadn’t been able to save the gun shot victim after four hours of trying and two codings. The month before when the kid had come in after taking Vertigo and wrapping his car around a tree. A damned slide show with music was playing in his brain and he couldn’t shut it off. 

 

He rolled onto his side and curled up under the blankets. If he ignored it, he might be able to force himself to push it away enough that he could get some sleep before his brain decided that it had been enough. Feeling the bed dip a bit behind him, he waited for Oliver to wrap his arm around his own body before being pulled tightly against him. 

 

“What’s up?”

 

“Nothing, Oliver. I’m just….”

 

“You’re not just anything.” Tommy turned his face into Oliver’s palm as the other cupped his face. “I like to think I’ve gotten pretty good at reading you in the past eight months. At least enough to know when something’s wrong.”

 

“I’m too strung out to sleep. I know that doesn’t make any sense--”

 

“It does,” Oliver told him quietly. “I’ve been there too. I remember doing patrols in Iraq and waiting for what felt like hours to be relieved, or laying in the sand and rocks and dirt and brush waiting for a target to appear. When I finally was able to come back to base, hit my rack, I couldn’t sleep no matter how much I wanted to.” Tommy was silent as Oliver talked. He didn’t talk a lot about his years he had been in the military, just that he had been. “It’s the adrenaline,” Oliver continued. “You’ve been running on only adrenaline for the last few hours and now it won’t shut off. So your brain is racing and you can’t turn it off.” Tommy turned in Oliver’s arms to face him when he stopped talking. “I get it, Tommy. It makes all the sense in the world,” he told him, tightening his arms around him in a hug so tight Tommy was sure that he was going to die from being hugged to hard.

 

“How do you turn it off, Oliver. Because God knows I’ve tried, but I can’t get it tonight. Today. Whatever time it is.” He tucked his head under Oliver’s chin and listened to the heartbeat under his ear.

 

“Find a distraction. Something else to concentrate on enough that your brain can’t go wander off on its own.” 

 

Tommy was quiet for a moment, just listening to Oliver’s heartbeat. It was rare that Felicity hadn’t been around after a Hell Shift as she called him, helping him get to their bedroom, undressed and into bed, all while keeping up a running commentary. Until now, the first Hell Shift he had experienced without Felicity, he hadn’t been aware of just how much that helped. Or that he had been okay with accepting her help without Malcolm’s voice telling him that he was weak for taking it.

 

She did it out of love, not because she thought him weak. Oliver would have done it for the same reason, hell, he had tried to help for the same reason. 

 

‘Will you just talk?” Tommy asked him. 

 

Oliver huffed out a small laugh and rolled onto his back, taking Tommy with him. “I’ve never been able to just talk. That is all Felicity’s skill.”

 

“We’re lucky to have her.”

 

“Damn right.” He could hear Oliver hesitate before swallowing hard. “Lucky to have you too.”

 

For a moment, last Saturday morning flashed through Tommy’s thoughts. When he had come downstairs to get breakfast only to find Oliver and Felicity slowly dancing around the island, singing quietly along to a song playing on the record player he and Oliver had gotten her for Eighth Night that year. While they had been quiet, Oliver’s baritone was loud enough to be carried across the small distance between the stairs and the kitchen well enough for Tommy to be able to hear it. 

 

Maybe… Tommy closed his eyes and breathed deep. “I heard you and Felicity singing the other day, you know.”

 

“Oh? We weren’t trying to wake you up.”

 

“No, you didn’t.” Another deep breathe. He could do this, even if Oliver laughed at him. Because there was no way he would laugh at him. “Just, you’re a really good singer.”

 

“Well, the shampoo bottles in the shower haven’t complained yet. I wouldn’t call myself good though.”

 

“Oliver,” Tommy admonished him. He hated how he was always putting himself down instead of taking credit for the things he had done, the good type of person he was. ‘Would you…” Tommy licked his lips and closed his eyes. “Would you sing?”

 

There wasn’t even a hitch in his breathing when Oliver replied with, “Yeah, sure. Requests?”

 

“Whatever you feel like singing.”

 

Tommy could feel Oliver take in a deeper breath than normal this time. As the first words of Amazing Grace were sung, he closed his eyes and relaxed further into his position of half on and half off of Oliver. He could feel the words rumbling around in Oliver’s chest, a deep soothing tone that had him shutting out his day and Malcolm in all of his assholery and calming down, relaxing into bed and Oliver’s arms. 

 

He was asleep before Oliver could finish the second verse.


End file.
